Secret love
by Mistress166
Summary: Annabell Milsferd is a teenin high school who has liked Matt Alkabeck since Kindagarden but he has always been a complete jerk to her untill just recently her sophmor year in high school after this last summer he has changed and now has an intrest in her.


Hi my name is Annabell milsferd and this is the story of how I fell in love with A vampire (Matt Alkabeck) And the dangers of being a Vampires girlfriend. Anyway my story begins now.

CHAPTER 1 

How It Started!

As I sat in the lunch room wondering what was next I had a vision. This was like nothing I had ever seen before. Id finally realized to myself this isn't no vision this is real life the guy I have been crushing on since I've been in kindergarten is approaching me. I secretly smelled my breath to make sure it didn't smell but just as I thought it smelt like winter fresh gum my favorite. I was to busy thinking to my self that I dint know Matt Alkabeck was standing right in front of me trying to talk to me but I was to busy smelling my breath and talking to myself that I didn't even notice. "Hello; Annabell" "Hey" I had finally sad back. He must think I'm some kind of freak. "What are you ding this Friday?" He said "Umm nothing" I stuttered "ok, Well then would you like to go out?" "Umm yea that would be nice" I was thinking to myself why is he asking me of all people to go out? This Honey brown haired boy, that was thin but muscular, blue eyes that made you melt when you looked into them. Oh man did I melt when I looked into Matt Alkabecks eyes. I was in love. I could feel it I just didn't know if he felt the same way. Since Kindergarten he had paid no attention to me, but since summer he has changed. Its like an entire new Matt, with entire new friends. He now hung out with this new click in school. This click was full of all the kids that had changed over the summer. The bell suddenly rang and I said "bye" to Matt and ran off to first period.

It was lunch now and all I kept thinking about was how Matt had talked to me. As I waited in line to get my lunch I could feel him staring. I turned to see if he was looking at me like I thought but he turned away as I looked. Everything had been weird since he got back to school after summer. I was sitting at my table when I noticed that Matt was walking towards me, I was nervous as usual when he talked to me. "Hey Annabell" It was Matt talking to me in that sweet voice as he always did since summer had gotten over. "Hey" I said I started to talk again "Is this some kind of joke or something?; You haven't talked to me since the first grade when you pushed me down and laughed. You have been a jerk ever since." "I'm sorry Annabell I know I was a jerk but if you give me a chance I will make it up to you. Can we at least be friends?" I believed him and since he wasn't hanging out with all the other kids he used to hang out with he had changed and that made me believe him more. Lunch was goanna be over any time now and I was kind of glad cause I would have time to think. "Well Matt I got to go I will see you tomorrow I'm about to go home" I said to him. I was leaving early because I had a lot to think about and I had 5th 6th and 7th period with him. Him being around wouldn't help my thinking much. "Bye Annabell I hope you have a good rest of the day; Oh and will you at least think about being my friend. We can start hanging out more." "Yes ill give it a lot of thought." "Well I guess ill see you tomorrow then at breakfast, Same place?" Matt said "Yes same place" I replied and walked off to the parking lot of the school. When I got to my car I turned to see if he was watching me but he had already disappeared.

When I got home I went up to my room and did my homework. Woke up some hours later, I must have fallen asleep wile doing my work. It was like 9:30 when I woke up so I went downstairs to see what my mom was making for dinner. "Mmmmm" I said as I sniffed the air "Yes dear were having Spaghetti for dinner I know its your favorite. "Thanks mom; But I'm not hungry" "Are you sick dear" She said. You know how moms can be always worried about something, But come to think of it I wasn't feeling to good. "Actually mom I'm not feeling good; I think I'm just going to go to bed. "Ok dear" My mom said. I went back up to my room and turned the TV on I could feel myself drifting away into a deep sleep.


End file.
